Underworld 2
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: I wrote the sequel to Underworld, at least my version of it.
1. Default Chapter

Hesper Corvin has never thought she would be searching through Europe for her brother. She had never even planned on leaving home, let alone traveling across the ocean and learning a new language, when she did. What caused her to uproot her life? Her brother, Michael Corvin had disappeared five months ago, and no one knew anything. It was as if the world had opened up and swallowed him.   
  
Tonight found her haunting the hospital where Michael had been doing his internship. It was medium sized and as busy as any hospital she had ever seen. Hesper was too anxious to sit so she paced. The waiting room where they stashed her was small and didn't give much room to pace, but it was enough. It kept her moving, kept the fear at bay.  
  
She had stopped looking at the clock when it had passed the five hour mark. She had spent most of her day here waiting to speak to a single man. She only had his first name and that he worked here and had been a friend to Michael.   
  
"Miss Corvin?"  
  
She looked up and found an intern with short dark hair and lovely eyes. He was handsome and seemed to like her appearance. "You must be Adam?"   
  
He nodded. "I am. I wasn't aware Michael had any family."   
  
"Half family really," Hesper admitted and held out a hand. "Hesper Corvin."   
  
He shook it with warm, firm hands. "Would you like to sit?" He motioned to the uncomfortable seats nearby.   
  
"No, I find I get anxious if I don't move." Hesper muttered, "But feel free to sit if you like, I am sure you have been on your feet all day."   
  
Adam sat down and moved uncomfortably for a bit before finding a suitable seat. "I was told you have questions for me?"   
  
"Did you speak with Michael before he vanished?" Hesper watched him as he thought carefully.   
  
"He came to see me and was all banged up. He said something about a man biting him, but the wound wasn't human, it was canine I think." Adam shook his head. "Michael also said something about a woman who had saved his life in the subway a couple days before that."   
  
"Before he was bitten?" Hesper asked.   
  
Adam nodded. "He didn't tell me her name."   
  
Hesper asked which subway and Adam told her. He was watching her as he answered her last question.   
  
"Say," Adam hesitated. "Could I interest in you a cup of bad coffee and conversation with a rundown intern?"   
  
Hesper smiled softly at him, "I'm flattered Adam. But I came here to find my brother. Maybe after I do, I can find you here?"   
  
He nodded, "I work any and all hours." He moved to go and stopped. "You might want to check out his apartment." Adam wrote the address down on a pad of paper from his pocket. "His landlord said that it was ripped to shreds and shot up, I don't know if they've done any repairs to it yet. You might find a clue or two." He handed it to her, "The number is mine, so give me a call sometime."   
  
Hesper laughed, "I will."   
  
**  
  
Two hours later she was able to track down his place and stared up at the dark building. She hadn't gotten used to the darkness of Europe or the way the cold seeped into your bones. She locked her rental car and crossed to the entrance. Checking the tenant list she found Michael's apartment. Testing the entrance door she found it unlocked and walked in. The entrance that led to the stairs was dark and unlit. Water dripped in from the first start of rain. Hesper looked up and watched the hole in the ceiling. It looked as though something had ripped a section out of it. Gingerly ascending the stairs, she searched the area around her. Claw marks tore up the wall in a continuous line and didn't stop until she reached Michael's door. It hung open. The lock had been busted and the space was clean of everything save cobwebs and dust. Hesper was just able to make out the holes in the ceiling and recognized them as bullet holes. Someone had shot up his apartment alright.   
  
Heading out she looked both ways and found a section of the floor in front of the elevator was missing. Sections of the wall were gone as well and there was a definite pattern of bullet spray. Hesper turned and walked backward, watching the walls. It was clear that someone had been shooting at objects on the wall. Moving objects judging from the spray pattern and a couple of them had been hit and knocked to the floor.   
  
Hesper switched her attention to the hole before the elevator and knelt down. The shooter had used their bullets to loosen a circle of the floor and drop down to the entrance. That was five story distance. Whoever they were they either had a death wish or were superhuman in some capacity. Water continued to pour into apartment, the air had grown very cold. Hesper stood as the chill shivered her bones and chased her down into the street again. The rain in Europe was different too; heavier in someway, older as well, as if it wasn't just rain from this age, but from every other leading to this one. She huddled in on herself and stepped out into the cold. Her stride stopped short when she saw her car. There was no noticeable damage but something had changed. The presence of something foreign hung in the air and permeated the rain. Hesper gazed at the vehicle and found a slip of white in plastic under her left windshield wiper. Casting a look around the street she was alone and shook her head at her anal sense of constant danger. Closing the distance to her car, Hesper took the note out and read it. STOP NOW BEFORE WE KILL YOU.  
  
She had to read the note twice before the words sunk in. The first thought in her head was who knew about her? The second was: who was after Michael, aside from her? Third and most important: would they really kill her? Her gut said they would, her heart said they would but her mind was stuck on finding Michael. He would come looking for her if anything happened.   
  
Getting in her car she drove to her hotel and locked her door.  
  
**  
  
The next evening she was still in the library, searching old texts when the manager came and found her.   
  
"I was told you are looking for information regarding animal bites?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. My brother was bitten and I am trying to find any information on bites."   
  
He led her to a stack of newer books and helped her choose a variety. "I am afraid we are closing soon but you are welcome to stay until then."  
  
"Do you have a photocopier I can use?" She asked.   
  
"I do." He indicated where it was and left her alone.   
  
Hesper sat down with her notebook and started reading picture books. She had no idea what kind of bite she was looking for, but Adam had said it was an animal bite, probably canine. That was only a few hundred species. Hesper sifted through countless pages before an idea popped into her head. Adam had said that Michael claimed it was a man who bit him, but the bite was animal. She sat back as the thought formed. Could lycanthropes be real? Were werewolves believed in here? She shook her head. No it was a stupid. Still the idea clung to her and she wasn't really focused on her books anymore. After an hour of mindless page turning she left the library and went to a nearby coffee shop.   
  
The java here was exceptional, she would admit that, "Probably to chase off the cold." She muttered as she doctored her coffee. She thought of Adam and wondered what he would be doing now. He was cute and seemed really nice. It went against her rule of dating her brother's friends, but technically Michael wasn't her brother. They were only half related, perhaps that rule didn't apply to them? The idea tickled her and she found herself dialing the hospital where he worked.   
  
"I'd like to leave a message for Adam," it occurred to her that there could be more then one Adam. "He's an American, wears glasses and he's an intern." The woman recognized who she was talking about.   
  
"I can put you through, just a moment."   
  
"No-" Hesper was put on hold, "I only wanted to leave a message." She hung onto the phone and stared at the steam rising off her coffee. The line clicked and Adam's voice came through. "Hi it's Hesper Corvin."   
  
"Oh hi!" He brightened instantly, "Find him already?"   
  
"No, but I wanted to…" She stopped, millions of words chased around her skull. "I wanted to talk with you again."   
  
He laughed softly, "I was hoping you would call me. I didn't get your number."   
  
"I move around a lot." She confessed and he murmured understanding. "Look, I am just about finished, so how about I stop by around midnight or one and we head out for a drink?"   
  
"A late night person are we?" He teased softly.   
  
"Yes actually." Hesper admitted. "I've been told tt has something to do with my name."   
  
"Oh?" Adam sounded curious. "Hesper…" He thought, "It means evening star, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Hesper shifted her weight, "Look I have to go our I won't be able to see you at all."   
  
"Oh sure," He didn't hang up, he seemed to want to talk to her. "Oh, right, I guess this is where we say goodbye?"   
  
"Only for now," Hesper said goodbye and hung up. She left the café with a smile and was still smiling when the monster hit her to the ground.   
  
**  
  
Hesper hit the cobblestone road and pain blossomed instantly as she landed badly. Her coffee scalded her hand and she was disorientated by the shock to her system. Lifting her head she gazed around and then followed her widening eyes to stare at the wolf-man standing over her. She wanted to scream but couldn't remember how. The street was suddenly chaotic as bystanders screamed for her and ran for cover. The monster reached for her and Hesper rolled away. Gaining her feet and watching the thing as it roared at her. She wanted to be scared but couldn't be. She would die if she got scared now. Her mind was slowing down and calming as it slid into a shocked state.   
  
The monster moved and she ran, her feet pounded against the wet stones and she slid a few times. The monster chased her, she got the distant feeling he was toying with her. Hesper concentrated and tried to think of a way out of this that wouldn't kill her. Her mind showed her what she was dealing with and tried to make a connection but she shoved it aside. One thing at a time and she might just live. Werewolves were allergic to silver; in fact it could kill them. She needed silver. Her eyes cast around for anything silver. As she ran past a series of shops she stopped and stared at the window nearest her. A silver knife was displayed in a velvet case.   
  
The monster roared and she turned to see it charging at her. Hesper panicked for a moment and knew she couldn't break the window on her own. Luckily the monster chose that moment to throw an obvious punch. Hesper ducked as the window smashed and the knife clattered to the ground. She dove for it and the monster dove for her. Her hands closed on the ivory hilt just as his claws ripped down her back. Screaming was easy now and she did it repeatedly. The monster pulled back to strike again and Hesper swung around with the blade. Her aim was off and she hit only his midsection. The howl of pain that followed was deafening and Hesper used that moment to crawl away. The glass sliced her hands and knees as she moved. Keeping her eyes on the monster she watched him as he regained his composure and leveled angry eyes on her. She scrambled to her feet as he moved for her. Hesper slashed at the outstretched arms and one paw flopped to the ground. They were both shocked and took a moment to stare at it. Hesper was over come by the hilarious urge to laugh and giggled slightly. The monster snarled as he cuffed her with his remaining hand. She sprawled and slid on the cobblestones for several feet and stopped with a ringing in her head.   
  
The monster flipped her over and Hesper stared at the black eyes of the werewolf as he reared his head back to strike at her throat. Her eyes met his and didn't look away as they came close. She held up her hands and moments later a urgulling choke reached her ears. She stared at those black eyes as they dulled and bled to blue and then to gray. Gray human eyes stared at her while the body shrank back to its original form. He was a college student by the age and well built by the nakedness of him. Hesper swallowed the urge to laugh and coughed when the taste hit her tongue. It was sweet like tropical juice while being strangely salty at the same time. She realized some of his blood had spilled into her mouth and she had swallowed it. For a moment she lay there with his body pressed against hers and couldn't think. Her body moved finally and she squirmed out from under his bulk to roll away and lie on her own. That was when she screamed and cried, that was when the fear took charge.   
  
**  
  
Hesper resurfaced and looked around at the sterile white walls and muted green curtains. There was a smell that was the absence of scent and it was too clean. She frowned as her brain tried to work out where she was. Sitting up sent scalding fire down her back and she moaned as her body flopped uselessly to the pillows. There was a shuffling of feet and two women in hospital outfits appeared. They spoke in their native language and she frowned at them.   
  
"They are asking you not to move."   
  
Hesper turned her head and smiled at the familiar face. "Adam," Her throat was raw and it came out as a whispered squeak.   
  
He smiled and sat down next to her; he was dressed in his internship clothes and looked tired. "I was looking forward to seeing you, just not like this."   
  
She smiled at him, "What time is it?"  
  
"Just passed three in the morning, same day though. You've been out for nearly eight hours. Not that it's unusal, you lost a lot of blood and had to have lots of stitches. The doctors are saying that the claws barely missed your spine. They said that a few inches closer and they could have severed it."   
  
"Comforting." Hesper muttered and he smiled at her. "So what's the damage count exactly?"   
  
Adam was quiet, "You really want to know?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"A hundred and seven on your back and twenty two on your left arm." Adam nodded to the padding at her left side. "The police are waiting to ask you a few questions as well; something about a knife that was used to kill a young man."   
  
Hesper remembered everything and wished she hadn't. "Thanks. Will you stay around? Keep me company?"   
  
He smiled, "I've been hanging around for the last three hours, what's another two?"   
  
Adam was replaced by the police and they asked her some general questions: Name, passport, country of origin, reason for being here and so on. After all that was clear, they asked her something odd.   
  
"Why did you go for that knife in particular?"   
  
Hesper wasn't about to tell them the truth, 'oh yes officer a werewolf was trying to kill me and silver is lethal to them.' They would lock her up for sure. "It was the first one I saw."   
  
"The first one?" The one in charge asked. "You didn't see the others? Ms. Corvin do you know the kind of shop you broke into?"   
  
Broke into? Hesper frowned, "Sorry?"   
  
"It was an antique sword shop." He spoke calmly, "The knife you used was part of a private collection that was on sale from a local family."   
  
"So?"   
  
"There is a history with that knife." He told her. "According to the family it was used by their great-grandfather to fend off animals three hundred years ago. Does the name Angelo Corvin ring any bells?"   
  
"No." Hesper shook her head and regretted the action. The stitched in her back didn't want to move. "Should it?"   
  
He gazed at her, "Not really."   
  
"Do you have any family in this town Miss?"   
  
"No." Hesper watched him, "Is something wrong officer?" She couldn't remember his name. "Am I being charged with something?"   
  
"Not yet." He gazed at her arm. "It was clear that you were attacked by an animal of some kind."   
  
Hesper arched a brow, "And?"   
  
He was quiet, "Nothing."   
  
They left her and Adam came in their place after a moment. He watched her with guarded eyes. "What did you say to them?"   
  
"Nothing really, just basic stuff. That one cop was pretty spooked."   
  
"That's an understatement. He was scared shitless." Adam shook his head. "It reminds me of when Michael came here."   
  
Hesper watched him, "What do you mean?"   
  
"That same cop came when Michael was last here. They didn't get a chance to talk with him because he ran. But it's the same guy."   
  
A tingle of danger went through her. "Adam, if I were to tell you that I have a bad feeling, what would do you?"   
  
Adam watched her closely, "A feeling like what?"   
  
"Like I am in serious danger all of sudden."   
  
"Because of that officer fellow?"   
  
Hesper nodded and the pain didn't register. "I need to leave and fast."   
  
"Hesper you were shredded by an animal. You can't leave."   
  
Hesper watched him, "Believe me Adam, I feel fine." She sat up and it didn't hurt any more. Her skin actually felt like it was healing as she moved. "Please, trust me."   
  
He closed his eyes. "I can't believe I am going to do this." He stood up. "If I don't see it I can't be held responsible. Just don't get caught." He left the room and Hesper flung back the sheets. Her feet touched the cold floor and she shivered. The more she moved the better she felt.   
  
Pulling on the nearby hospital issue robe, Hesper crept out of the room and Adam wasn't around. She felt bad leaving him like this and felt worse that she may never see him again. The ideas didn't last long as she moved slowly and carefully down the hall. The exit door was at the end of the hall and she pushed it open. There were no alarm bells or sirens, she was safe. Making her way down the stairs she hurried to the base level. As she pushed open the door the parking lot, she found a series of fancy cars waiting.   
  
"Not bad." She said with a smile as she quickly made her way across the ground. Her feet were cold and she was starting to shiver.   
  
As she reached a black Porsche her skin tingled and she turned, her arm moved and the blow was deflected. She reacted without thinking and the punch threw the man back five feet. He staggered to regain his feet and looked as startled as she felt.   
  
"Whoa." She looked at her fist. "That was cool."   
  
"She's infected already," The man shouted and Hester was suddenly aware that she was surrounded.   
  
A circle of black clad men that rivaled the costumes of the Matrix, stood tensely around her. Hesper clenched her fists and her shoulders hunched automatically. There was a part of her that wondered what she was doing, but it was ignored by the rush to defend herself.   
  
They surged in a combined force and Hesper reacted. It was all too fast for her to follow but she found herself running through the parkcade and not looking back. Behind her the sounds of pursuit followed. It dimly struck her as funny that she seemed to be running a lot these days. Especially from strange European men.   
  
Rounding a corner she came up short as a gun fired and she threw herself to the side. She hit the ground and rolled under the car. Taking a moment to catch her breath and listen to the activity around her. It sounded as through it were only three of them. She poked her head out and found three men with strange guns, searching for her. Hesper rolled out from under the car and crouched down beside it. She needed an exit or a weapon.   
  
"We can't kill her." Came a voice through their radios, "We need her alive. She is a Corvin, like Michael, we need her."   
  
Hesper went cold at the mention of her brother's name. They knew Michael? Did they know what had happened to him? She moved toward the hood the car and peaked over it. Two were standing there now, where was the third? Her answer came in the form of a shot directly in the back. She cried out and fell to the ground as she went into convulsions.   
  
"Shit man, we needed her stable." The other two came running and Hesper blacked out.   
  
**  
  
The dream was a nightmare that was too real to be a hallucination. The images were foreign to her and she floated on the waves of sound that accompanied. The scenes were scattered and made no sense to her.   
  
Hesper was slammed back into reality by agony and snapped her eyes open. Looking around she found herself on her knees and chained to the floor. Her skin itched and burned as the metal rubbed them. Hesper was startled to find that the chains were silver. Silver shouldn't be bothering her. Unless….Her mind refused the thought while it was confirmed at the same time. How else could she have healed so fast? How else could she have defended her self against those attacks in the parkcade?   
  
"A little confused are we?"   
  
She jumped and craned her head to see a man in a long black coat approaching her. "Who are you?"   
  
"Kraven." He stepped into a the weak light and was handsome in a strictly European way with dark wavy hair and swarthy features. "You have caused me some trouble Ms. Corvin."   
  
"How exactly?"   
  
He leaned down and she flinched away from him, "Your brother stole my bride and you have been poking around in places you don't belong. But I will commend you on that kill you made. Most impressive. But then again I suppose you already knew that."   
  
Hesper watched him guardedly. "You aren't making any sense here."   
  
"The knife you used was a relic of the Corvinus clan," He watched her as if that would explain it, she shook her head. "Corvinus is your great ancestor. Your many times great grandfather. Hence the name Corvin, which you now carry."   
  
"Huh huh and how does this matter to me?" She asked.   
  
The shadows moved as a man stepped forward with a wrapped package in his hands. Kraven unfolded the cloth and held out the knife she had used. Hesper jerked away without thinking of it and her head split open with pain. She shuddered as the images crashed through her brain.   
  
"You are remembering all the memories of the one who infected you. It's a way of retelling their history all in one shot." Kraven crouched down with the knife in his hand. "You used this to kill a werewolf and his blood in your veins now. At the next full moon in three days you were will change and I will kill you."   
  
Hesper shook loose the memories and lifted her head to stare at him. "Not if I kill you first."   
  
He watched her and laughed, his eyes were dark and the laugh was fake. "You can try."   
  
Kraven stood up and the knife was wrapped again, "But as long as the silver is on your skin you can't move. You will have no defense."   
  
"Don't count on it."   
  
**  
  
The night of the third day rose too soon and Hesper awoke feeling anxious. Her insides were tingling and her skin felt loose, as if it would slough off if she pulled too hard. Her legs had gone numb again as she slept the day away. Kraven hadn't come back and no one had visited her in three days times. She was locked away in a dark room where the only she could see was the floor upon which she was chained.   
  
Moving stiffly she managed to change the position of her legs and her circulation came back painfully. Her eyes dropped closed in a wave of exhaustion and suddenly she could hear the sounds outside the walls. People were moving quickly, it sounded like muted chaos. Listening harder granted her nothing but a pounding headache. She retreated into the room and slumped forward to wait.   
  
It wasn't five minutes later when she heard gunfire and screams. More shooting before the door to her chamber was blown apart and a hideous blue creature stepped in. He looked like a man if a man had a mouthful of fangs, his features were distorted in a strange way, his skin was blue and his hands were capped with talons that were claws.   
  
She screamed before she could help herself.   
  
"Hesper, it's me." The man held up both hands and closed his eyes for a moment. His bones snapped and realigned in quick stages of transformation. "It's Michael."   
  
Hesper's throat closed and she gagged as she stared at him. "Michael?"   
  
He knelt on knee and pulled apart the chains on her wrists. "I will explain later.'   
  
"Michael is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, now come on." He pulled her to her feet and she staggered badly. "What are you doing here anyway?"   
  
"Long story." She said as her feet steadied and she followed him down the hall littered with bodies. "Did you do this?"   
  
"Not all of it." He turned left and she followed him.   
  
Gunfire was heard ahead and Michael didn't slow. They ran down the corridor and came to a set of stairs were more bodies lay scattered. "Go up." He ordered and she went. He followed behind and they burst out into the night air.   
  
Hesper looked up at the sky as the clouds cleared and the full moon hit her. She collapsed without warning as her body began to burn from the inside. Agony took on a new dimension as she screamed in helplessness. She felt and saw her bones snap and reknit instantly and the pain only reached new heights with each moment. Her mind wanted to shut off but every time it came close, the pain would ease just enough to bring her back.   
  
"Selene!" Michael shouted for someone as he knelt next to Hesper. "Hesper, listen, I need you to fight it."   
  
She stared at him and her face twisted, her response came out as a snarl. Her head turned as the neck bones reknit and the shot knocked her to the ground. Cool fire raced with the heat and she was thrown into waves of cold and hot pain. She floated on them and was tossed gently as her mind functioned slowly.   
  
Michael picked her up and they ran.   
  
**  
  
Hesper jolted awake and found she wasn't tied down so she sat up. Her head swam painfully and she staggered on her feet. "Michael?" She called and her voice was weak.   
  
"In here," He called and she heard him down the hall from her room. "Want something to eat?"   
  
Her stomach snarled in response. "What are you offering?"   
  
She stepped into the room and found it to be a makeshift kitchen. A single Bunsen burner heated two metal cans and a couple utensils were drying on a faded towel.   
  
"Nice place." She said and he shot her a look, "Real homey."   
  
He snorted, "Yeah, okay." He swept back his hair with a hand, "You look better."   
  
"What happened to me?" Hesper claimed the only vacant chair in the room. "Was that Kraven guy right? Am I werewolf now?"   
  
Michael stood up and stirred the two cans before sitting down again. "You talked to Kraven?"   
  
"If Kraven is a gorgeous European man with wavy black hair and dark blue eyes, then yeah."   
  
Michael arched a brow at her, "You think he's gorgeous?"   
  
Hesper shrugged, " A little."   
  
He laughed at that. "Hmm," He shook his head, "He told you were a werewolf?"   
  
"He said that the guy I killed had been one and because I swallowed his blood I would be one too." Hesper paused, "And if what happened outside counts, I would agree with him."   
  
"You swallowed the guy's blood?" Michael made a face. "Gross."   
  
"What is?"   
  
Hesper jumped and looked behind her to see a stunning woman approach. She was wearing black latex poured over her body. Her black hair was jaw length and totally sensible. Her eyes were dark and sad but mysterious and intelligent at the same time.  
  
"Hesper, this is Selene." Michael put his arm around the woman's waist. "Selene, this is my sister Hesper."   
  
The woman looked at her, "Sister?" She sounded surprised.   
  
"Yeah, that might explain why Kraven was after in the first place. Maybe he thinks she carries the same thing I do."   
  
"What thing?" Hesper asked quickly  
  
Michael eyed her, "This is complicated,"   
  
"Simplify." Hesper snapped.   
  
"A guy named Corvinous was the only survivor of a plague that wiped out a few million people. The reason he survived was because his body mutated the virus to a new form. It resulted from a bite by a wolf and a bat and the virus combined. His blood is able to sustain an even balance between vampire and werewolf."   
  
Hesper held up her hands. "Vampires?"   
  
Selene nodded, "Yes, my kind."   
  
Hesper eyed her, "You are a vampire?" As she watched, Selene's eyes bled brilliant blue and fangs appeared in her mouth. "Oh, I guess you are."   
  
Michael continued, "I carry this dormant gene and was able to sustain the balance between werewolf and vampire. I am not either one but a combined force of both."   
  
Hesper watched him, remembering the blue skin and deformities of his body. "Is there a cure?"   
  
"No and I wouldn't take it if there was one." Michael stated. "I like being what I am Hesper."   
  
"And you are saying I am this thing now?"  
  
He shook his head. "You are a werewolf. I don't even know if you carry the gene, you are only my half sister, it could have missed you. If that's the case then Kraven has no use for you."   
  
"Oh that's comforting." Hesper snapped and crossed her arms. "Okay, let me just think for a moment."   
  
They let her think; Michael took the cans off the stove and sat down at the table with a fork. Selene leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting patiently.   
  
"I am a werewolf and that's a fact." Hesper admitted to herself. "So the question becomes what do I do now?"   
  
"You could stay with us," Michael offered, "Or go home and keep quiet or stay and live here. There is a pack that might accept you." He swallowed a mouthful and dug around the can for a moment. "Just keep your identity a secret."   
  
"Or what? They kill me too?"   
  
He nodded, "Probably. Selene and I aren't popular these days."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"We found out the truth about the origins of a war and killed both of the guys in charge of it." Michael looked at her, "We are being hunted by both sides, Hesper."   
  
She sighed, "I need some alone time," She stood up.   
  
"Not before you take this." Michael pointed to capped syringe on the table. "It's an enzyme to slow the change. You can't run around this place as a wolf." Michael motioned for her arm. He rubbed a wet swab on it a vein and injected her. "If you feel hot or in the least bit tingle-like, you come back here."   
  
Hesper nodded and Selene showed her the exit. "You love him don't you?"   
  
Selene was surprised at the question but nodded. "Very much." 


	2. u2

Underworld 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It always seemed to rain here; Hesper had yet to see a clear day or night, in all her weeks of being here. Now she was standing with her back against the wall, watching the rain and seeing so much more. The darkness was brighter for her eyes now. The shadows weren't as menacing as they had been. But it was that which she didn't see, that was dominating her mind. It was the growing sense of power that filled her mind. With every wave of memories she felt stronger, she felt faster. She felt the spirit of the werewolf growing her like it where a child. Only this one grew out her skin, turned her into a monster. Or so she had always thought. Until now, this feeling in her body was not evil or monstrous. It was primal.  
  
Hesper sighed as her shoulders twitched; her sides gave a twinge as she moved. The enzyme would keep her from changing, but that didn't stop the little things from happening. Stepping out of the shelter, Hesper sighed heavily as her body was soaked through again. As she moved her ears heard the patter on the ground of each drop of water. Her skin was aware of the heat of bodies around her. Hesper stopped suddenly as her skin tingled painfully. Michael had told her to go come back to the hideout if she felt anything like a tingle or twinge. But she had no inclination to go back. She didn't want to be with him, she wanted to…run.  
  
Hesper looked at the ground, staring at her feet and felt a surge swell through her. Run, it told her. Run to the moon. Hesper was running, but it was more then that, it was a race. A competition with herself and the silver orb in the sky above her; a race she wanted to win.   
  
Her muscles were set on fire as she moved, her flesh burned and her mind was lost to waves of black. All of it was painful and she faltered once or twice as her bones realigned. But the pain didn't register, just the exhilaration of finally being free. The total sense of abandonment that hit made her shout.   
  
**  
  
Dawn painted the ancient city with pastel versions of what they would become. Gray mist clung to the stone, scrapping against the surface as the figure moved through it. Their steps were light, barely making a sound as the huge figure moved. Breathing in deeply brought the smells of early morning after a rain storm. They also brought something different. Something wild, the scent of a new lycan lay on the fog like an invisible trail.   
  
Raze followed it to the source and knelt beside the naked form of the girl. Her hair was long, thick like warm fur and damp with the mist. Her body was pale, just slightly over weight but strong at the same time. Raze looked around cautiously, the vampires were out of the question but bounty hunters were not. Once he was convinced that the area was safe he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
One of the many entrances to their liar; was close by and he found no trouble as he unlocked the door. Closing it behind him he looked once again at the surroundings. Nothing. He turned away and disappeared down the tunnel, dropping lower and lower into the darkness that was the underworld of the city.   
  
**  
  
Michael jolted awake without knowing what had stirred him. Selene was curled against his chest and sleeping like the dead. Her hair was splayed against his broad shoulder and her hand rested against his opposite shoulder. Laying there he listened to the space around them, it was quiet, undistributed. Perhaps that is what had woken him. Nothing had moved in hours.   
  
Carefully Michael got out of bed and made his way to the room that Hesper had occupied. Her bed was empty and there was no sign she had come in at all. She hadn't come home last night. Dread settled on him in a cold mantle that felt heavier then it should have. He thought of Kraven and the Death Dealers, he knew they had been out last night. Perhaps she had been caught by them. The dread got heavier. Or maybe Raze had captured her. Maybe she had returned to the liar, as her instincts would have told her to do.   
  
Michael himself was constantly haunted by the need to return to the liar. Even though it was empty and full of nothing but cold memories and stone floors; the need was still there. That was his home. That was where he belonged. Yet he was here, sharing his bed with a vampiress and hunting both vampire and lycan. It was moments like this when he despised his two natures. They had been warring with each other for over a millennium. And they warred with him, even now.   
  
He turned away from the empty room and returned to the cool bed in his own space. Selene didn't even stir as he crawled back into the sheets. His warmth was the only one in the bed and it scared him sometimes. With this thought in his head, he drifted off into a nightmare.  
  
**  
  
Hesper felt like shit as her head cleared and her body itched. Her neck felt loose and thin as she blinked the darkness away. The ache in her shoulders went down her spine and spread out over her entire body. Even her fingernails hurt.   
  
"She's awake." A growl came from off to her left as a hand grabbed her jaw and lifted her head. "She's a little pale."   
  
"Let go Raze, no need to scare her." The man's tone was soft and it reminded her of a song she heard once. "Can you see us?"  
  
Hesper tried to talk but her jaw wasn't working right, her tongue felt swollen. Trying to wet her mouth didn't work, she was drier then the Sahara. Instead she shook her head and it felt like her brain rattled around in her skull.   
  
"The change hit her hard." The soft man said. "She must have been given an enzyme."   
  
Raze grabbed her jaw again, "Is this the one who killed Jake?"  
  
"I think so." The man sounded very distant, as he was walking backwards.   
  
Hesper tried to focus and her brain quit. She fell away on black waves again.   
  
**  
  
Raze sat watching her; studying her body lines and the creases in her flesh. He watched her face as it showed her dreams. The way the light bent around her hair and showed highlights of red amid the brown. She had the broad shoulders and long hands that he recognized. But she was totally female, which the memory wasn't.   
  
He watched to touch her skin, feel the smooth texture and the muscles under it. He wanted to breathe along her hair and memorize the scent of her being. Of course he didn't do any of this. He hadn't survived the war by being weak and giving into impulses like this. Instead he sat down across from her on a collection of crates and just watched. Her dreams were troubled again.   
  
**  
  
Michael was unable to sleep as he awoke from the final nightmare. He sat up and pushed away the covers. Selene was still out for the day and he didn't worry about waking her. Dressing in warm clothes, Michael left a note for her and left the hideout. His stride was long and angry as he marched across the street. Pulling open the door he made his way to the back of the store and chose the selection. Making his way to the counter, Michael set it down and pulled out the exact change.   
  
"Same as always," the cashier greeted. Michael stared at him until the smile faded. Snatching his purchase off the counter, Michael left the store and walked aimlessly.   
  
**  
  
Hesper managed to surface again and this time the darkness receded and didn't leaving her feeling like shit. Her body still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. Lifting her head was possible and she felt better, until she stared at the black man across from her. His eyes were dark, his face was set into empty lines and he was huge. Not just in presence but in physical being. The man was massive like some people were thin.   
  
He stood up and she flinched instinctively when he reached for her. His hands unlocked the straps against her body and she tumbled out, leaning fully on him. He stared down at her, his eyes flashed and Hesper jumped away. It was only then that she was aware of her nakedness. Her skin flushed as she tried to cover herself.   
  
"We're used to it." He growled. He turned away then and marched out of the room. She followed him.   
  
The man filled the whole corridor as he moved in a smooth stride. Hesper tried to look at something other then the broad back or the round buttocks in front of her. It was a challenge. As he went down some steps she heard the sound of screaming. Hesper paused, feeling her hair rise as the sounds became clearer, not screaming. Snarling, like starving animals with fresh meat. Her guide didn't hesitate as he went down another hall and Hesper raced to keep up with him. He stopped at the end and put his hand on the door.   
  
"You can use this room." He told her. His deep voice sent warm tingles through her and it was the oddest feeling she had ever had. "The clothes may not all fit."   
  
"No worries." Hesper pushed open the door and looked at the metal frame cot. There was no dresser or lamp or phone. Hesper kept the sigh to her self as she turned. "Thanks."   
  
He gave a nod and reached for her, Hesper jumped away and watched as his hand went to the wall and flicked on the light switch. They both blinked a few times to adjust their eyes.   
  
"If I need to leave, how do I go about it?" She asked.   
  
"Come find me and I'll show you the way." He said and went down the hall without another word.   
  
Hesper watched him until it was impossible to see his shadow and she closed the door. Strangely enough, standing in that room in nothing but her birthday suit, she was totally comfortable. The cold didn't reach her nor was she self-conscious. It was as if she had always done this.   
  
Hesper sat on the cot and looked at the collection of clothes. Faded jeans, very old sweater and a man's insulated vest. There was a crest in German on the left side and she stared at it a moment. German had never been an easy language for her, but just then she easily read the label and even muttered a few words. Again, as if she had always done it. She shook her head at the fears that threatened to rise up. Instead of dwelling on it, she pulled on the clothes and went off in search of the mystery black man.  
  
**  
  
Michael tossed his trash into a can as he passed and looked up. He was startled to find himself staring at the entrance to the hospital. He hadn't set foot here in nearly four months. Rain had threatened all day and suddenly broke in a deluge of cold heavy sheets. He turned away from the building and walked even further away from his past.   
  
**  
  
Hesper found her guide leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his gaze intent on something. She approached and looked around his large body. Two men were standing a few feet apart, buck naked and glaring at one another. As she watched, their bodies shuddered as their bones lengthened and the skin became something animal.   
  
"Oh," She whispered and he turned to stare at her. "Oh god."   
  
"You'll get used to it." He rumbled and turned to face her. "You want to leave?"   
  
"I need to get some food." She told him and he pushed off the wall. Hesper followed him as the sound of snarling and snapping came at their backs.   
  
Raze held the door aside and they stepped out into the deluge of cold rain.   
  
"Doesn't do anything but rain?" Hesper muttered unhappily.  
  
"No." Raze growled and looked into the gray sky, "It rains the majority of the time, especially in the winter months."   
  
Hesper stared at him, "I never got your name."   
  
He met her eyes, "Raze. You?"   
  
"Hes….Helen." Hesper remembered Michael's warning, "Call me Helen."   
  
Raze turned his back to her and led the way through the rain. It was like watching a boulder move through a waterfall. The water bent to his shape rather then him to it. Helen shook her head and went after him.   
  
**  
  
Michael ducked into the shelter of a closed door and huddled in on himself. His eyes stared out at the street as two figures moved against the rain. A jolt ran through him and he was crossing the street before he could comprehend it. One of them was a large black man, the other was a solid woman. She moved slowly and uneasily through the water. Something about her tugged at Michael and he followed them. 


	3. u3

Underworld 2  
  
Pt 3  
  
Michael watched until they came to a busy corner, than ducked behind a shop. He recognized Raze and the woman turned out to be Hesper. She looked okay, tired and a bit pale, but alive and well. Raze was talking and Michael heard him. He was showing Hesper around, telling her about the shops. Michael had never pegged Raze as a chatter box.   
  
Hesper smiled and laughed softly as Raze mentioned something. Michael watched as his sister chatted with the huge man. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen her. Even as a child Hesper had been uptight, jumpy and untrusting of people. Now, as she stood talking with the huge werewolf, she was totally at ease. Against his instincts, Michael retreated and left them alone.   
  
**  
  
Hesper was amazed at the calm in her body; at the way she felt so totally at peace. While she had been growing up, she had been constantly aware of the separation in her life. Of how Michael was only her half brother and she was only half of his family. There had never been a real sense of belonging….until now. Now as she stood in the rain and watched Raze as he shopped, she felt okay. Felt at home.  
  
But her reverie was shattered at the thought that followed: He doesn't know. She had lied about her name because Michael was a fugitive. How could she expect to be part of a family when she couldn't even be herself?   
  
Raze noticed the troubled look on her face, "What's wrong?"   
  
Hesper jumped and looked at him, "Oh…uh nothing. Just thinking."   
  
He didn't believe her fully but let it go. "This should be enough."   
  
They walked back to the liar; Raze had insisted up carrying all the bags, and left Hesper to drown in her misery.   
  
**  
  
Michael returned just after sunset and found Selene up and ready to go.   
  
"Where were you?" She asked. "I got your note but still, you were gone a long time."   
  
"Yeah, sorry." Michael slumped into his chair and sighed. "Hey, Selene, I found Raze."   
  
Selene paused as she packed up her guns, "Where?"   
  
"The old liar that Lucian used." Michael bit his tongue for a moment.  
  
"What is wrong with you Michael? Ever since Hesper showed up you've been…distant."   
  
Michael felt anger surge through him. "You try living with two natures! You try fighting yourself and not knowing which of you is right!" He jumped up from his chair and stormed out of the room.   
  
Selene sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, before turning to follow him.   
  
**  
  
Hesper hopped slightly to reach the shelf and set the bowl on the counter. Pouring the cereal into the bowl she found the milk. With her food, she settled at the thin cheap table and munched on it.   
  
Two men shuffled in and looked at her, "You're new right?" One of them asked.   
  
Hesper looked up, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"We got a custom around here," The second one muttered. The moved toward her in unison, "Got a welcome the new ones into the family."  
  
Hesper set aside her bowl as her fingers turned into claws. "Really?"  
  
"Peter, Trent." Raze's tone stopped them in their tracks. "Leave her alone." His words were punctuated and angry.   
  
The two men back away as Raze filled the room by stepping into it. "Oh sure no problem," They backed out and vanished down the hall.  
  
"Thanks," Hesper wiggled her fingers as they returned to normal. "I guess you get too many women around here."  
  
"No. The vampires…." Raze stopped for a moment, "The vampires killed most of them off. It makes breeding difficult."   
  
Hesper watched him, "You mean there are bred Lycan and bitten ones?"   
  
Raze nodded, "The bred ones are stronger; they are the ones who last for centuries. The infected ones…well they don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Raze sighed, "They just don't."   
  
"Which are you?"   
  
"Bred."  
  
Hesper finished and stood up. Raze was standing directly in front of the sink, so she stepped around him. The warmth rolling off him hit her and she shuddered. That warm tingle came again and her eyes lifted to his. Raze watched her with guarded eyes; as if expecting something horrible to happen to him. Hesper drew in a deep breath and backed away. Raze snatched her close to him and buried his face in her hair. Tremors shot through her body as he breathed her in. His face rubbed along her cheek, his hands tight across her back.   
  
"Helen," His voice was lower then usual.  
  
"Hmm?" Hesper curled against him.  
  
Raze brushed his lips along her skin, his teeth pressing into the skin. Her body broke into waves of shaking as a cold sweat soaked her shirt. His hands pressed her even tighter. Hesper was aware of the charge in the air as his skin grew hot and his skin shivered. Raze found her lips and kissed them hungrily.   
  
"Raze! They're here! They're here!"   
  
Raze pushed her away and pulled in a breath, "Who?"  
  
"Corvin and his mate."   
  
Hesper heard the sounds of gun fire and snarling not far off. Raze moved to leave and she grabbed his arm. "What ever happens out there, I want you to know something." He paused and looked back at her. "Come back to me alive."   
  
Raze nodded and left the room.   
  
Hesper gripped the counter to stay on her feet, "Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
As the halls filled with gunfire, Hesper sank to her knees and wept. 


	4. u4

Underworld 2  
  
Pt.4  
  
Hesper was still curled into a ball when the men in black rushed the kitchen. These were not Michael or his mate. She stared at the guns they leveled at her and it seemed forever that she watched them. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and was thrown across the room as something huge and furry hit her.   
  
**  
  
Michael stood next to Selene as they watched the liar entrance. They had both watched the Death Dealers go inside. They had both heard the shouting and the gunfire. Neither one had moved. It was times like this when Michael's vampire nature won out. He felt nothing as he heard the snarls and sounds of death. It seemed so right. But it wasn't. Unwillingly, Hesper's face had come to mind and was hanging on him a mace and chain.   
  
"Michael," Selene's tone was distant. "Don't go in there."   
  
He nodded but said nothing. Selene sighed and hooked her arm through his. Guiding him none too gently away.   
  
"She is dead now." Selene whispered and Michael only nodded.  
  
**  
  
Hesper looked up into black eyes and didn't recognize them. She heard the snap and click of cartridges moments before they opened fire. The wolf jerked with each round they hit him with. Hesper kicked him off and scrambled to her feet.  
  
Running down the halls proved to be terrifying; she couldn't see through the darkness so she was lost. Her feet kept slipping on dark liquids. There was no end to it. She ran for what seemed miles, and could have been. Her hands black with dirt and gunk when she finally was forced to stop. Her knees hit the ground and the pain brought fresh tears to her eyes.   
  
A finite sense of dread and loss seized her whole body. There were no waves of anything, no pulsing rushes. Just that razor sharp pain of complete desolation and all she could do was close her eyes.   
  
"For all the trouble you have caused me, I was thinking of just killing you."   
  
Hesper didn't respond to the accented roll of Kraven. His guards hit her to the ground and snapped silver cuffs onto her skin. The warm bite only sank her further and further into despair.   
  
  
  
"She's unresponsive, Sir."   
  
  
  
Kraven appeared in her tunnel of vision and she as again surprised at his beauty. His dark eyes turned blue as he watched. "Get her out of here. We need to complete the process."   
  
  
  
Hesper felt a familiar presence. It was Raze. She knew what he wanted, lifting her head as she was pulled to her feet, she met his eyes in the dark and shook her head. He stepped further into the shadows.   
  
  
  
**  
  
The nightmare had changed again; it was no longer Selene but Hesper. It was no longer his lover who was dying, but his sister. Michael's role stayed the same. He would always arrive too late to save her.   
  
  
  
Micael forced himself to wake up; his hands found Selene's cool body and he sighed. Rolling to watch her, he smiled. Selene could take care of herself. She would not wait for anyone to save her. Michael kissed her and got out of bed.   
  
  
  
The safe house was thick with the sound of emptiness. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. Michael found himself staring at the room Hesper had used. He could still catch her scent in the room. Unlike Selene, Hesper wasn't much for staying strong. She broke like a fine thread if pulled too hard. There were moments when she could fight back, like she had with that werewolf. But those were rare moments indeed. She was brought up to be that way. Michael's father had ingrained her in the fact that she was only half worth of anything.  
  
  
  
For years Michael had tried to think if something to reverse those thoughts. But Hesper was always beyond his reach. Until now. He sat up and stared at the space around him. Now he could reach her, she was Lycan and so was he. They were family now, and in this family, that meant a lot. He didn't bother with a coat as he ran from the safe house and into the gray sunlight.   
  
  
  
Hesper stirred just below full awareness; her skin itched as though fire ants were crawling over it. Opening her eyes took so much effort and she wasn't rewarded for it. Once again, she was chained to the floor, seated on her knees. Only this time there was no Michael to save her. She didn't have the will to cry so she went unconscious again.   
  
  
  
Khan watched the girl from the two-way mirror. She had stirred once in ten hours and had nothing. Kraven had insisted that she be woken when the clock hit the twelve hour mark. No one knew if it was the drugs they had given her or something else. Khan thought it was something else. They had given her drugs to relax her not make her comatose. He himself had a very good idea of what it was. The answer swelled in him like a black balloon, he popped it with a stubborn shift in his thoughts. Turning away from the mirror he focused on the survivors.   
  
  
  
Michael gazed at the pool of water; it was no longer red but greenish-gray. The half fallen timbers still lay absently; there was still the hole in the wall. Everything was the same. He heard the footfall and turned to see Raze in human form. Michael held up his hands.   
  
  
  
"I am here for the same reason you are."   
  
Raze stopped, watching him.   
  
"It's about Hesper."   
  
"Who?"   
  
Michael realized she would have used a different name. "The girl who looks like me," Michael saw the flash of recognition. "I am here about her. Selene and I didn't take her, you know that much."   
  
Raze nodded slowly.   
  
"I want to find her as much as you do."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because she's…." Should he tell him? "She's my sister."   
  
Raze's eyes widened, "Corvin like you?"   
  
"Half Corvin. There a chance she never even got the virus."   
  
"Which half?"   
  
Michael frowned, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Is she your mothers half or your father's half?"   
  
"Mother's." The word came out tight and Michael felt the memory push up from the depths. He stomped on it. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"The Corvin gene is passed through men only. That's why we never tested any women."   
  
"So she doesn't have the gene." The flood of relief that came over him was startling. "But Kraven will kill her anyway." Michael paused. "Raze, do you love my sister?"   
  
The werewolf glared at him, "What?"   
  
"Do you care for her?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Do you?" Michael pressed him.   
  
Raze was quiet for a long time, "Yes."   
  
"Good. Then hear me out. Hesper has nothing in this world other then me and now you. I want to help her feel like she has a family. I can't give her that with what Selene and I have, so I am asking you to do it for me."   
  
Raze blinked at him, "Me? How?  
  
"Someone has to lead what is left of you. Lucian did it. You could if you wanted to."   
  
"What about Hesper? What about Kraven? He killed Lucian. I won't stop until I have his head."   
  
"Listen, in order to strike against the vampires. You need to have an army, a force to strike with. That takes time to build. Time you have."   
  
Raze watched him wearily, "Hesper is infected she won't live that long."   
  
"She might just surprise you. If Hesper know she is cared for, she caned do many things." Michael continued. "After you have said army, you can go up against Kraven."   
  
"What about you and Selene? What is to stop you from coming after us?"  
  
"I'll talk with her."   
  
"Selene has spent her life wiping us out."   
  
"But now she knows the truth. Now she knows it was Victor who started it."   
  
Raze sighed, "Maybe."   
  
Michael lowered his hands. "I'll find Hesper-"  
  
"No! I know where she is." Raze snapped and his deep voice echoed off the walls. "I will find her. You will keep the vampires distracted."   
  
Michael surprised the urge to smile and instead he nodded. "Fine."   
  
  
  
Hesper surfaced because she was hungry. Her body craved warm food and hot liquids. Her muscles trembled with it. It was only then she realized she had been moved. The room was no longer dark, but huge. No longer small but grand. Intricate tile work created a complex scene she couldn't make out. Wrought bronze work, glittered darkly and she followed the work to the base of a huge stone chair. A lovely man sat before her. He wore leather pants with solid boots and a glorious full coat with a high necked collar. The embroidery was astounding and so was the man. His chest was chiseled and muscular. He clearly had a six pack going on and his cinnamon-brown hair was thick and silken. The blue eyes that stared at her were vampire eyes and not his own. The color melted away and revealed rich brown eyes.   
  
  
  
"You are a Corvin," His tone was accented softly, "But you are not a true Corvin."   
  
Hesper watched him, "So?"   
  
"I am a true Corvin," he snapped and leaned toward her. Hesper had been closer then she realized. "Do you know who I am?"   
  
"That is so cliché," Hesper didn't understand why she suddenly felt compelled to be chatty. "Let me guess, you're Santa Clause?"   
  
He hissed and his hand snapped her head to the side. The pain was the stinging kind, the kind that lasts for a long time. "You are boorish. But you are a Lycan so we cannot expect much more."   
  
"Why don't we just cut the chit chat then?" Hesper snapped. "Who are you and why should I care?"   
  
"I am Marcus." He said it as if the world would bow to him.   
  
"Fascinating," Hesper falsely enthused, "Now I can go home really happy because I met Marcus."   
  
He cuffed her again. "I should not expect someone of your breed to understand."   
  
"Then stop hitting me about it." Hesper snapped. "Why are we even talking? You don't like me and I don't like you, so let's just call it off and go home."   
  
"Your brother has broken our most sacred of rules." Marcus sat back in his chair. "He is the reason we have lived by our code for 12 centuries"  
  
Hesper thought of a few retorts but kept them to herself. "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing. Now that I have met you, you aren't worth anything."   
  
Hesper drew in a sharp breath as that as tears unexpectedly fell. Her desolation arose renewed and she didn't fight it.   
  
Raze watched the perimeter of the house and felt Michael return. "Well?"   
  
"I can't find her. She's in there though."   
  
"Perhaps they have her in a different area?"   
  
Michael was quiet for a moment, "Do you hear that?"   
  
They both listened and heard the march of footsteps, "Death Dealers." Raze whispered. "Hesper is with them."   
  
"What say we get her out then?"   
  
Michael and Raze both left the shadows, charging across the yard like not so white knights. 


	5. u5

Underworld   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adam was half asleep on his feet when he was paged to the front desk. Stifling a yawn as he rubbed his aching eyes, he made his way to the station. His exhaustion was pushed away when he saw the police.   
  
Two men in uniform with one in a black suit; he reminded Adam of a funeral home person. His heart was racing as he thought of Hesper and the reason they might be here.   
  
"Adam Graceson?" the man in black asked dryly. At Adam's nod, he pulled out a picture. It was Hesper. "We are looking for this woman, Hesper Corvin. According to staff here you and she have been seen together."   
  
"Yeah so, that was almost a week ago. I haven't seen her since she left in the middle of the night." Adam glanced at the two officers; they were the same ones from before, and with Michael.   
  
The taller of the officers stared him in the eyes. Something very primal moved under those baby blues. Adam looked away as his instincts warned of danger.   
  
"Look Dr. Graceson,"   
  
"I'm an intern," Adam whispered softly and ran a hand through is ruffled hair. "Is there a point to this conversation?"  
  
The man in black glared at him as his face thinned down into a scowl. "If you hear from her, call me." A card was held out. "We need to speak to her in connection with a murder from the States."   
  
A murder? Adam frowned at him, "Is she a suspect or something?"  
  
The man said nothing as he turned away, going down the hall. The two officers lingered a moment before following him. Adam shook his head as the exhaustion over took his curiosity.   
  
Hesper coughed as cold air slid down her throat. Her face her again and so did her wrists. She looked down at the metal cuffs and wanted to bite them. The impulse made her laugh and she fell into crying.   
  
Raze and Michael paused at a windowsill and peeked into the room. The lacy curtains gave a light haze to the Victorian theme. No one moved; Raze stood and put his fingers under the sill. He focused for a moment before pulling up; after a moment there came a soft crack and then a shrill alarm sounded. Raze cursed in his language as he threw open the window and dove inside. Michael followed after a moment as the doors were blown back and Kahn rushed in with his Dealers. Guns were leveled at the werewolf and the half-breed.   
  
"Raze," Kahn said softly,   
  
"Hello Kahn," Raze growled, "A new gun?"  
  
The vampire nodded, "Care for a test?"  
  
"I have a sick note."   
  
Michael glanced between the two of them. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"No." Was said in unison. Kahn looked at Michael and frowned, "You are Selene's lover?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Kahn seemed to think for a moment, "You are here for the girl?" They both nodded. "Marcus has ordered her to be executed."   
  
"Marcus," Raze whispered the name as if would call down some kind of storm. "How can he be awake?"  
  
Kahn shifted his weight instead of answering. "That has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Sir," One Kahn's men asked softly, "Aren't we supposed to kill them?"  
  
"I was just getting to that." Kahn said harshly and leveled the gun at Raze. "Sorry old friend."   
  
Adam shoved open his apartment door, shuffled to his couch and collapsed into the worn out thing. It was only then that he realized something was wrong. He opened his eyes as a gun cracked across his face and threw him unconscious to the floor.   
  
Hesper awoke in darkness that parted like sticky molasses. Threads of it clung to her as she looked at the room. It wasn't the same one as the chamber with the vampire. It was a room. Complete with a bed, small window and three stone walls. There was even a warped old chair in one of the corners.  
  
Sitting up from the floor told her she was cold. She crawled her way to the bars that made up the fourth wall. Pressing her face to the bars she cringed at the grime and grease that coated her skin.   
  
Letting out a heavy sigh brought sound to her ears. She listened for a moment before recognizing it. Moments later a heavy door was pushed aside and there was a thud. A weak groan followed it and she tried to see it. Nothing was visible yet.  
  
Two men in black finally came into sight and were dragging a man in pale green scrubs. His brown hair was mussed and his face was marred with a dark bruise.   
  
"Adam!" Hesper tried to reach for him but one of the men smacked her hand back.   
  
Hesper recognized him as one half of the police who had been questioning her.   
  
"What is going on?" She yelled as they opened the door across from her and threw Adam inside.   
  
"You'll find out."   
  
"Why don't you just tell me?" Hesper snapped.   
  
"Mr. Florian will tell you what you need to know." The police left and the door was closed firmly.   
  
Hesper stared blankly, "Florian." She felt fear encase her heart as the organ pumped. Icy shots of it shot down her nerves, bringing on a migraine. "Oh god, not Florian. Please, not him." She sank against the bars as a sense of total hopelessness pressed down on her. 


End file.
